The Nightmare About the Perfect Boyfriend
by bballgirl22
Summary: Raven's new boy friend is dream come true...or so she thinks. What is he really? Can Beast Boy figure it out in time? I'm terrible at summaries. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**The Nightmare About the Perfect Boyfriend**

"Raven, I'm sorry, but I have a bad feeling about this guy." Beast Boy said, following Raven inside. Raven's new boyfriend, Danny, had just brought her back to the tower. Beast Boy had been waiting.

_*Flashback*_

_3 weeks earlier_

_Raven walked into her favorite café`. As she made her way to her regular table, someone bumped into her and she dropped the small purse she had borrowed from Starfire. As she bent down to pick it up, she noticed someone else already picking up the contents of the bag. As Raven reached for her wallet, her hand met the other person's hand. She looked up and found herself staring into the most electrifying blue eyes she had ever seen. As he helped her up, he said_

"_Hi, I'm Danny." Raven just nodded and let him lead her toward her table. He sat down with her and began talking. Before Raven knew it, it was already 10:00. As she got up to leave, Danny scribbled down his number on a piece of paper and told her to call him tomorrow. Raven had walked home dreamy-eyed._

_Since then, they had had countless phone conversations and many dates. Raven was starting to trust him as much as her teammates._

_*End Flashback*_

"Beast Boy, it's nice of you to care, but he's a dream come true. We've been dating for three weeks. We're into all the same things and he is so trustworthy. He always brings me flowers or candy and he is always a gentle man." Raven replied in her monotone.

"Alright, but I'm watching him." Beast Boy said as he went to play video games with Cyborg. Raven went to find Starfire. She was in her room with Silkie. Starfire had three beanbag chairs, a pink bed, a pet bed for Silkie, and many pictures in her room.

"Starfire, can we talk?" Raven asked her.

"Of course Raven. What do you wish to talk about?" Starfire asked, sitting down.

"You know how I met Danny three weeks ago? Well, out of all our dates, I think this one was the best. First, he took me to the place we met and gave me my favorite flowers. Then, he recited some poetry he wrote about me. Then we went to park and walked around for an hour and talked about everything. This is the first time I've felt like this since Malchior. Then we drove back here and talked about our favorite places in the city. Star, I think he could be the one." Raven told her.

"Raven, this is glorious! I am overjoyed for you! I cannot wait to meet him when he picks you up tomorrow! We all may meet him, right?" Starfire was excited.

"Well, yeah, tomorrow you guys can meet. Beast Boy already sort of met him. Anyway, I'll see you in the morning Starfire." Raven said as she walked out the door.

"Silkie, isn't this marvelous?" Starfire said as Raven walked down the hallway.

After Beast Boy had finished playing with Cyborg, he went to the training room with Robin. Robin noticed he hit the punching bags harder than normal.

"Beast Boy, sit down for a minute." Robin said, nodding toward a bench. Beast Boy sat down as Robin leaned on the back of the bench.

"Want to tell me what's wrong? I won't tell anyone. I promise." Robin said, sitting down as well.

"Ok. So you, know Raven's new boyfriend, Danny? I have a bad feeling about him." Beast Boy said.

"What about Raven. She has something to do with this. I know she does. Let it out. I'm here for you." Robin said.

"Alright, fine. I'm just jealous! I want to be the one with her. I've always loved her. I wanted to give her some time after what happened with Malchior, but Danny comes along and ruins it all! I love her!" Beast Boy nearly yelled.

"Malchior. I forgot about him. I'll have to talk to her later. I won't tell her what you said. Anyway, just give the guy some time. You want her to be happy, right?" Robin asked Beast Boy in that brotherly tone of his.

"Yeah, but I don't want her to get hurt again." Beast Boy said.

"Just give it some time." Robin said as he left to go find Raven, leaving Beast Boy to think.


	2. Chapter 2

In the common room, Raven was reading a book on the sofa. Cyborg was just sitting down to eat the steak he had prepared when he noticed a vase with beautiful flowers on the table.

"Danny?" Cyborg asked Raven, smiling at her. He was happy she had found someone who obviously really cared about her, especially after what had happened with Malchior.

"Yes. He remembered that the dark purple lilies with the white spots on them were my favorite." Raven said, closing her book and walking to the kitchen.

"Are you sure about him, Rae? I want you to be safe. You're like my little sister." Cyborg said, a bit of concern showing in his human eye. He didn't want this guy to disappoint her or let her down. He had never met Danny and he still remembered what had happened last time like it was yesterday.

"Don't worry. You're 'little sister' will be fine. I'm really starting to trust him." Raven said, boiling some water to make tea. She opened the cabinet to get a tea bag and noticed only one was left. "I'll have to buy more tomorrow." she mused as Cyborg asked

"Ok, but where do you usually go on dates?"

"The park, my café`, a restaurant, movies, the usual." Raven said.

"Ok, but-"

"Don't worry, you'll all be able to meet him tomorrow." Raven said as Robin walked in.

"Raven, can I talk to you?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, I'm coming." Raven said, following Robin to his room, her book and cup of tea in hand.

"Ok, I've put this off long enough. Are you sure you're ready for all of this after what happened with Malchior?" Robin asked, motioning to her to sit down. Raven almost laughed out loud at this. Robin always wanted to protect her. She looked around his room and read the various newspaper clippings about criminals on the walls before answering. She noticed on his dresser there was a picture of the whole team together.

"I'm pretty sure I can trust him. You guys will be able to meet him tomorrow." Raven said, pausing to look at him. She detected something in his eyes, but couldn't figure out what.

"Ok, good." Robin said.

"Do you know why Beast Boy is acting so strange?" she asked. She had never see n him like this.

"Oh, he's probably just a little jealous." Robin said.

"Alright, thanks Robin. Oh, Robin, just ask her out." she said, standing up. She had figured out what she had seen. It was his longing for Starfire.

"Sure thing." Robin answered as Raven left his room. "Wait, what?"

As Danny drove home that night, he spoke into a communicator.

"It's been three weeks. What do I do now?"

"Go out with her tomorrow night. We'll go on from there." Slade told him.

"She's introducing me to the other Titans tomorrow. What do I say?"

"Just answer their questions as truthfully as possible." Slade said.

"Yes sir." Danny said, laughing as he snapped the communicator shut.

"She doesn't even notice the changeling's feelings for her, I have her so mesmerized. She won't notice until she's in Slade's grasp." Danny thought as he went inside his house. He lived in a regular part of the neighborhood. Not poor, not rich. He sat down and began thinking about the first girl he had captured for Slade. She had been easy. Her name was Kitten. Slade had told him it was some villain's daughter. He thought it was Killer Moth. This was his second kidnapping assignment. He had become pretty good. With Kitten, though, all he had to do was get her inside his house. He couldn't do this with Raven. Plus, Slade had only wanted her for ransom. He wanted Raven for something completely different.


	3. Chapter 3

Raven was alone in the kitchen, making some more herbal tea. The other Titans were in their rooms. She began thinking about their first date after the café`. He had called her in the evening and asked her if she wanted to go out. They had gone to the park. He had showed her secret places there. Behind some bushes, there was a nest of baby bluebirds, chirping for their dinner. Behind some trees, he had showed her the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. There was a small waterfall cascading down over a six foot cliff into a pool of crystal clear water. There were fish of all kinds in the water. Colorful flowers grew all around. Birds sang sweetly. On top of the little cliff, there was an amazing view of Titans tower and the bay. You could also see some of the city. It was beautiful. After the park, he had taken her to a restaurant with nature painted all over the walls. It almost seemed real. The food was delicious. After, they had walked slowly home, gazing up at the stars. It had been perfect.

*Whistle*

She was brought out of her reverie by the whistle of the tea kettle. As she poured it into a cup and sat down on the couch, she thought about love. It had been two years since Malchior. She hadn't trusted anyone with her heart until now. He was just so perfect, like a dream. They had so much in common. Like her, he enjoyed the beauty of nature. Although Malchior had broken her heart, he had given her a taste of what love felt like. She knew she felt love when she was with Danny. Aside from being smart and sweet, he was tall with beautiful blue eyes and light brown hair. He was strong, too. She didn't know how she had fallen in love so quickly after Malchior, but she had and didn't regret it. Little did Raven know what Danny was going to do.

In his room, Beast Boy went to bed thinking about Raven. He had always loved and cared about her. He lifted up his pillow and took out the picture of the two of them he had. It was from when the team went to the mall. His instincts gave him a bad vibe from Danny. Sure, he was jealous, but jealousy didn't affect his instincts. Something was wrong with Danny. He scoffed at the name. Beast Boy decided right then to keep an eye on Danny… "What was his last name again?" Beast Boy thought. No matter, he'd find out tomorrow. Beast Boy fell asleep dreaming about a certain empathy we know he loves.

Meanwhile, Raven went to bed thinking about her next date with Danny. He always surprised her. She couldn't wait. She climbed into her purple canopy bed and looked around her walls. Pictures she had drawn of her teammates were on it, as well as many bookshelves. There was a picture like the one in Robin's room on her night stand, next to one of Danny. She fell asleep dreaming about him.

Robin was thinking about Raven had said. _Ask her out. Ask her out._ Her words kept echoing in his head. How did she find out? He didn't know, but he knew he had to do it soon. "I'll do it tomorrow." he thought as he fell asleep.

Cyborg was still a little worried as he hooked up to his charger. He hoped Raven was right about Danny.

Starfire was so excited about meeting Danny the next day, she could hardly sleep. She kept waking up poor Silkie.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Beast Boy heard something ringing. First he threw a pillow over his radio. He still heard ringing. He hit the snooze button on his green dog clock. Still he heard ringing. He sat up, confused, until he realized it was the phone. He staggered out of bed and into the common room.

"Hello?" he said groggily as he ran a hand through his hair. It was 9:00, but he was still tired.

"Hi, Beast Boy. It's Danny. Will you tell Raven I'm coming at 7:00 tonight?"

Beast Boy did his best to hide the disappointment in his voice as he said "Sure."

"Thanks." Danny said, hanging up the phone. "Phase One Complete." he said into the communicator.

"Excellent." Slade said. "You _are_ getting better at this."

"Who was that Beast Boy?" he looked up and saw Raven standing there in her purple silk pajamas. Beast Boy wanted to say 'wrong number', but he couldn't lie to the beautiful sorceress.

"Danny is coming over at 7:00 tonight." he told her as he opened the refrigerator. Raven smiled slightly. He loved her smile. He loved everything about her. Raven laughed as he closed the refrigerator with his arms full of tofu bacon, soy milk, soy eggs, and vegetarian sausage.

At that moment Starfire floated into the room with the others behind her. Robin was still wearing his red pajamas. Starfire was wearing her polka dot pajamas. Cyborg was wearing his blue night cap.

"Would anyone like to go to the theatre of movies tonight?" Starfire asked.

"Sorry, I'm going out with Danny tonight. Remember, you guys are meeting him tonight." Raven told her.

"I'm gonna stay here tonight and try out some new recipes and play a couple video games." Cyborg answered.

"I'm going to fly around town and maybe try that new tofu restaurant." Beast Boy said.

"I'll go with you, Star. After, maybe we could go to a restaurant or something." Robin said to her. Raven winked at him and he blushed.

"Marvelous." Starfire replied as she floated into the kitchen. She got some mustard out of the refrigerator and grabbed a muffin.

Throughout the day, only Cinderblock attacked the city. The rest of the time, Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing Mega Monkeys 4, Raven was reading a book called "Pandora Gets Heart" by Carolyn Hennessy and drinking tea (after she bought some more), Starfire was holding Silkie and watching Cyborg and Beast Boy, and Robin was making himself an amazing meal in the kitchen. At 6:00, Raven went to her room to get ready for her date.

When Raven appeared in the common room 45 minutes later, everyone's jaw dropped.

"Raven, you look… beautiful." Beast Boy told her, she blushed.

"Wow, Rae." Cyborg said, awestruck.

"Good choice." Robin said.

"Raven, you have done the dressing up. Wonderful." Starfire said. Raven still wore her blue cloak, but under it she wore a knee length, dark purple dress with a slit on one side up to her lower thigh and spaghetti straps.

Soon, Raven spotted Danny's dark blue Corvette pull up in front of the tower.

"He's here you guys." she told the others. "Starfire, what did you do to Silkie?" Silkie was wearing a miniature tie.

"I dressed him up." Starfire said as Raven opened the door.

"Hi, Danny." she said.

"Hi, Raven." Danny said, handing her a box of white chocolate truffles.

"These are my favorite. You are so sweet." Raven said. Beast Boy harrumphed at this and Cyborg shushed him. "This is Cyborg. Cyborg, this is Danny Jones" Raven said. Cyborg shook hands with Danny. "Jones!" Beast Boy thought. "That was it."

"Nice to meet you." Danny said.

"Likewise." Cyborg smiled.

"This is Starfire. She's from Tamaran." Raven pointed to Starfire. "And a hugger." Raven added as Star squeezed Danny.

"It is glorious to finally meet you." she said. Danny gave her a thumbs-up since he couldn't talk through her hug.

"This is Robin." Raven told him.

"Awesome. It's a pleasure to meet the Boy Wonder." Danny said, shaking hands with Robin.

"And this is Beast Boy." Raven said as Robin nudged Beast Boy.

"Oh, yeah. I talked to you on the phone." Danny said as they shook hands.

"Well, Starfire and I are going to head out or we're going to miss the movie. See ya." Robin said as they walked out the door.

"Yeah, I'm going to fly out too." Beast Boy said, turning into a raven.

"See you later, Cy." Raven said as she and Danny went outside as well.

"So, where are we going?" Raven asked they got in the car.

"It's a surprise." Danny said.

Danny told Raven to keep her eyes closed until they got there.

"No peeking." Raven giggled as he said this.


	5. Chapter 5

"Ok, you can look now." Danny said as the car pulled to a stop.

"Oh, it's where we started our first date." Raven said.

"Is this where we had our first date? Really?" Danny asked in mock surprise.

"Shut up." Raven giggled as she hit him lightly. As they strolled around the park, they talked about their favorite places in the city.

"My favorite place is the waterfall I showed you. It shows the beauty of nature at its best. It's just so relaxing to be there too." Danny said.

"I love the roof of the tower. You have a clear view of everything for miles, including the sunset and the sunrise. It's peaceful up there. It's also a great place to think." Raven told him.

"I know the perfect restaurant we can go to." Danny said, leading her to the car. 5 minutes later they arrived at a quiet, fancy restaurant. They sat in the balcony level and watched the cars go by. They watched the people walking and the stores filled with people. When the waiter came to take their orders, Danny ordered prime rib with mashed potatoes. Raven ordered pasta with meatballs and a side of coleslaw. For dessert, they had chocolate cheesecake. They talked about various subjects as they ate, and before they knew it, it was 9:30.

"I have to go." Raven said, a disappointed edge in her voice.

"I'll call you tomorrow." Danny told her as he gave her a good-bye hug.

When Raven arrived home, she found Beast Boy waiting up for her, as she had expected.

"It was sweet of you to wait up." Raven said to him, sitting down next to him.

"No problem." Beast Boy said. She gave him a small, good night peck on the cheek and went to her room.

"Wow." Beast Boy breathed. He felt like he was floating as he went to his room. He went to his desk and took out two pictures. The first one was of him and Raven when she was with Malchior. She was wearing her white cloak and actually smiling. The other one was of both of them stretched out on beach blankets. He wished he could make her as happy as Malchior and Danny do, even though Malchior broke her heart. Beast Boy's emotions were starting to heat up so he went to the gym to let out some steam. He punched one of the bags across the room, kicked the head off a dummy, and did at least 100 pull-ups before he finally went to bed, exhausted. He still kept wishing he could make Raven happy.

"Slade to Danny. Tomorrow, take her to the old office buildings. When you get there, you know what to do. If you run out of time, threaten her." Slade told Danny.

"You got it, boss." Danny said. "Phase Two Complete."


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, Raven woke up and went to the common room. She heard Starfire and Robin talking. She also heard Cyborg and Beast Boy.

"Tofu!"

"Meat!"

"Soy Milk!"

"Real Milk!"

"Veggie Sausage!"

"Meaty Sausage!"

Tofu Breakfast!"

"Meat Breakfast!"

Raven smiled. Cyborg and Beast Boy were having their morning argument about tofu and meat. She heard the phone ringing and went to answer.

"Hello?"

"Hey Raven. Meet me at the park, 7:00." Danny said.

"Ok, see you then." Raven said. As she hung up the phone, she heard a loud crash. She turned around and saw Cyborg and Beast Boy on the ground, covered in tofu, eggs, and milk. She laughed out loud at this, making Beast Boy smile. She told everyone what Danny had said.

"I'm following them tonight." Beast Boy thought as he stood up and tried to get the egg off him.

"How about I make breakfast." Robin said. "This way, we can all get what we want."

"I shall help." Starfire said.

"Fine." Beast Boy and Cyborg grumbled. Robin made steak and eggs for himself and Cyborg, tofu eggs and bacon for Beast Boy, and pancakes for Starfire and Raven. They all agreed it was delicious.

"Who knew you were such a good cook." Cyborg told him.

After breakfast, Starfire and Raven went to the mall. Beast Boy sat down with Robin and Cyborg to tell them his plan.

"They won't even know I'm there. I just want to make sure she's safe." Beast Boy finished.

"Do what you gotta do man." Cyborg told him.

"Well, alright. Good luck. And remember its ok to be jealous." Robin agreed.

"Exactly… Wait, you're jealous, B?" Cyborg asked. "Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"Sorry, Cy." Robin and Beast Boy said sheepishly.

"It's alright. Let's play video games."  
"Yeah!"

At the mall, Starfire had just dragged Raven into a clothing store, promising they would go to a bookstore later. She had to admit, there were some pretty cool clothes though.

"I'll try these on." Raven said, disappearing into the dressing room with black jeans, a cool T-shirt, a belt, and a hair clip.

When she reappeared, she saw Starfire in the check-out line. She joined her.

"Star, will you check out for me? It's almost 6:00 and I want to go in the bookstore." Raven asked.

"Of course. I shall meet you in the store of books." Starfire said.

By the time Starfire got to the bookstore, Raven was in the check-outline with two lengthy books. Starfire picked out a book and a magazine and they left for home.


	7. Chapter 7

As soon as the girls arrived home, Raven quickly flew up to her room to get ready.

"Beast Boy, while Raven's getting ready, why don't you tell Starfire your plan, too? She can probably help." Robin said carefully. _BOOM!_ At that moment they heard an explosion.

"I think Rae's happy." Cyborg said as Beast Boy nodded and began.

"I'm jealous of Danny, Star. I'm going to follow them tonight, just to make sure she's safe. They won't even know I'm there."

"I agree Beast Boy. It is okay to be jealous. I wish you luck." Starfire said.

"Thanks Star." Beast Boy said. They chatted a few minutes longer until they heard Raven say

"So, how do I look?" She was wearing jeans and a tank top under her cloak. She had painted her nails dark blue, pulled her hair into a loose ponytail, and wore a touch of lip gloss. Beast Boy quickly tuned into a fly and flew to the roof to wait for Raven as Cyborg said

"You look great, Rae."

"Thanks 'bro'" Raven said, referring to the conversation they had had.

On the roof, Beast Boy was waiting for Raven. He looked at the sky. It looked just as it had the first day he came up here with her.

_Flashback_

"_You've got to see this, Beast Boy. I was up here for a minute last night when I noticed it. It's so beautiful." Raven had said, dragging Beast Boy to the roof. They had sat there for an hour looking at the sky and talking about the others. Beast Boy would always remember that night._

_End Flashback_

Beast Boy was brought out of his reverie as he saw Raven fly out of the tower. He morphed into a hawk and followed, looking around as he did. Raven had reached the park in five minutes.

"Hi. You look great." Danny, told her as he opened the car door for her.

"Thanks." Raven said as she got in. She watched out the window as they talked. Soon, she noticed the city's crowded shops and restaurants disappearing. As the car stopped, she realized that they were at the old corporate office buildings. She took in the buildings. There were about six of them in the area. Half of them were almost ready to collapse. The other half had cobwebs, broken windows and doors, no lights, and bats. Danny took her arm and helped her out of the car. He led her into the lobby of one of the buildings.

Meanwhile, Beast Boy had lost sight of them and began to check each building. The first one he went into almost collapsed upon his entry and he got out as fast he could. No Raven and Danny in there.

"What are we doing here?" Raven asked Danny as she took in the lobby. There was an old desk covered in dust, two chairs with cobwebs in a corner, a dirty carpet, and dust and cobwebs everywhere.

"It's nice and secluded." Danny said.

Beast Boy had checked two more buildings. Bats chased him out if one and the ceiling caved in the other. He was approaching the one Danny and Raven were in ever so slowly.

Inside, Danny was leaning close to Raven. She let down her guard, thinking he was going to kiss her. But, as she closed her eyes, he pushed her roughly against a wall. Her emotions were going haywire so she couldn't use her powers. Raven was stunned, but managed to get away from the wall as he hit her mercilessly. She was covered in dust and cobwebs, had bruises and cuts all over, and there was a small cut on her forehead.

Beast Boy was just outside the building when he heard Raven gasp and say

"What are you doing?!"

"You'll see." Danny said evilly as he grabbed her wrist, nearly crushing her bone, as she tried to walk away. Raven yelped in pain.

"Leave her alone!" Beast Boy yelled as he stepped inside. He had found the right building just in time.

Before releasing her wrist, Danny squeezed harder and whispered menacingly "You better come back here tomorrow or him and your little team get it. When Danny let her go and pushed past Beast Boy out of the building, Raven ran to Beast Boy and began crying into his shoulder.


	8. Chapter 8

"I'm here, Rae. It's OK." Beast Boy said soothingly as he held her close.

"Thank you." Raven murmured through sobs.

"Don't worry. Let's go home." he told her. They began walking, her face still buried in his shoulder.

"Phase Two Complete. Tomorrow, she's ours." Danny said into the communicator as he entered his house.

As they walked, Beast Boy had gotten Raven to stop crying, but noticed that she jumped when she heard car horns. She also nearly collapsed in fear as he shifted the position of his arm. He spoke soothingly to her the whole way home and by the time the tower came into view, she almost herself again. When they walked in, Beast Boy saw a note on the table. He read it to Raven.

"Gone for pizza. Be back soon."

"Raven, I need to talk to you." he said, then realizing he was talking to an empty room.

_The roof!_ He thought and hurried upstairs. Beast Boy opened the door and saw her looking at the sky, cradling her injured wrist.

"Raven, I need to talk to you." he said, coming up behind her.

"Yes, Beast Boy?" Raven looked at him with questioning eyes as he sat down next to her and looked at the sky. The sun was just setting. The sky was a beautiful mix of red, pink, orange, and yellow.

"I'm sorry I've been acting weird lately. I'm just jealous of Danny. I want to be the one making you happy. I'm also really sorry I followed you." Beast Boy told her quietly.

"I'm glad you followed me." Raven said.

"Raven, I love you." Beast Boy said in a whisper.

Raven looked at him, tears in her eyes. "Can I trust you? My last two relationships just ended up hurting me."

"I'll never hurt you Raven. Ever." Beast Boy said as he pulled her close. He felt her tears on his shirt and asked her what was wrong.

"This relationship apparently isn't over yet."

"What do you mean?" He was confused.

"Danny said I have to go back there tomorrow or else. And you can't follow me." Raven said.

"But, Raven-"

"No you can't follow me." She said firmly. At that moment, they heard a noise behind them. Raven jumped and began to tremble. Beast Boy held her tighter.

"It was only the T-car. The others are back." Beast Boy said as they stood up and went back inside. In the kitchen, Raven tensed as she saw the lilies from Danny. Beast Boy noticed this and threw them away as the others came in. Raven made some tea and went upstairs before Beast Boy motioned to them to sit down.

"Everything ok?" Robin asked, noticing the lilies were gone.

"No." Beast Boy said and proceeded to explain everything that had happened that night.

"And we can't follow her?" Cyborg said, dumbstruck.

"Nope."

"What about her wrist?" Starfire asked, concerned.

"I'm going to take care of it before I go to bed." Beast Boy said.

"We better get some sleep. We have a lot going on tomorrow night." Robin said.

"Oh, and please don't tell Raven I told you." Beast Boy said as he walked out of the room.

Beast Boy quietly opened Raven's door. He saw her tossing and turning and her whimpering in her sleep. He wanted to wake her, but knew she needed sleep. He quickly and gently bandaged her wrist and cleaned her cuts. He then went into his own room and tried to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Cyborg was in a restless sleep. He was really worried about Raven, but he couldn't do anything to help her. He hoped she would be okay. I fonly he knew whi Danny was working for.

Starfire was whimpering in her sleep as she dreamed about what could happen to Raven. Although she was trying to think positive, it wasn't helping.

Robin was just plain worried and was having a dreamless sleep.

At about 2:30 in the morning all the titans woke up to a scream. Raven shot bolt upright in her bed screaming. Beast Boy was the first to arrive and when he saw her, he hurried over. He sat down and wrapped his arms around her, trying to comfort her.

"Ssshhh. It's ok, Rae. I'm here now." he cooed. The other titans ran in at the moment. Starfire had a glass of water and some berries which she handed to Raven. Raven had stopped crying and was staring in shock.

"Hey, it's ok Rae." Cyborg told her, gently touching her shoulder.

"Raven, what happened?" Robin asked, apparently concerned.

"It's Slade." Raven whispered quietly. Everyone's jaw dropped.

"Say what?!" Cyborg voiced what was on everyone's mind.

"Danny is working for Slade. The methods he uses are exactly like Slade's. I also noticed this weird logo in his car yesterday. It was Slade's mark." Raven said, choking up again. Starfire saw this and hugged her.

"Looks like our friends finally figured it out. Good thinking with those hidden cameras, Danny." Slade said. He and Danny had been watching the whole thing in Slade's lair.

"It took her long enough. I knew she wouldn't realize the changeling's feelings until she was in our grasp." Danny said as both of them laughed evilly.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning, Raven woke up late and ate a quick breakfast of pancakes before she said good-bye to her friends. A soon as Raven walked out the door, Robin switched to leader mode and said

"Okay, we all know the plan, right? Starfire will follow Raven from above, Beast Boy and I will get ahead of her and stake out the office buildings and Cyborg will follow form behind. Got it?" The other titans nodded and Robin said "Teen Titans, GO!"

It took Raven all of fifteen frightful minutes to get to the office building Danny had told her to come to. The only reason she was coming was to protect her friends. She didn't know if Danny was bluffing or not, but she didn't want to take any chances with Slade. She looked around before walking slowly inside.

Beast Boy and Robin were in the bushes and saw Raven enter. Starfire radioed Robin and said

"Friend Raven has entered."

"Got it, Star," Robin and Cyborg both said. Cyborg had just joined Robin and Beast Boy as Starfire landed next to them.

As Raven walked further inside, she heard mice scurrying around and saw tons of cobwebs and dust. Suddenly, she felt Danny grab her and throw her against the wall. She didn't even put up a fight as he tied her up and gagged her. Raven was shocked when she Slade come up next o Danny and so were the titans, who were watching everything using the hidden camera Robin had just installed.

"Hello, Raven. Glad to see you decided to give me what I want," Slade slapped her across the face before he dragged her across the room and outside, Cyborg had to restrain Beast Boy.

"Calm down, B. She's strong," he said.

Slade got out some tools as he said "All I need to do to defeat the titans is to get rid of the strongest member. They all love you, Raven, you know." Real fear entered Raven as she realized what Slade wanted her for.

"How about one last kiss, Raven?" Danny laughed as he punched her. "Or should I say one last kisser punch?"

"Titans, now," Robin whispered when he saw Slade pick up a whip and a knife. Danny was already hitting Raven with a paddle and she was crying now.

Danny didn't know what hit him, although it was one of Starfire's star bolts. He flew across the room and Cyborg jumped him.

"I told you to take care of Raven," Cyborg yelled as he pinned Danny against the wall while Starfire handcuffed him. Raven was filled with hope when she saw her friends and forced herself to stop crying.

"Star, a little help over here?" Robin called. Starfire flew over and picked Robin up, dropping him on Slade before flying over to help Beast Boy untie Raven.

"Raven, are you okay, baby?" Beast Boy asked as he scooped her up into his arms. Raven smiled and her smile grew wider when she saw Robin and Starfire knock Slade unconscious and hand cuff him. Cyborg programmed the T-car to go to police headquarters before putting Slade and Danny in. As it disappeared from sight, he joined the others around Raven.

"Raven, are you unharmed?" Starfire asked.

"I'm okay, Star, just a little bruised from Danny," Raven answered.

"I told you my "little sister" needed help once in a while," Cyborg teased Raven. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Raven, I don't think we'll be seeing Slade or Danny for a long time," Robin said, earning a small smile from Raven.

"Thanks, guys. You were right. I should listen to you more. I'm sorry I didn't believe you Beast Boy," Raven said.

"It's okay, Rae," Beast Boy said.

"Well, Raven, will you listen to us if we say Beast Boy is the right one for you?" Cyborg asked.

"Cyborg is right, Raven," Robin added.

"Oh yes, Raven, Beast Boy is for you," Starfire chimed in. Raven laughed before saying

"I think I will listen to you guys," Raven said. She smiled before leaning up and kissing Beast Boy. Robin and Starfire joined in the kissing. Cyborg looked around for a moment before saying

"Aw, come on!"


End file.
